


Taylor's Christening

by jensening



Series: Chasefield Adventures [22]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Caught, F/F, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, chasefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensening/pseuds/jensening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max gets dominant sometimes; she knows Victoria enjoys risk. So she decides to be spontaneous. She'll later pretend she didn't know Taylor was due to come round, but they both know that's a lie. AKA the one where Victoria is fucked against her door and Taylor tries to come in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taylor's Christening

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you could say I was in a mood to write porn. Well - I most certainly was, so I whipped this up real quick. Ultimately I wanted something cute and hot and this was born. Hope I've achieved at least one of those for you. :)
> 
> Hope you guys have been enjoying this series so far. Reading them in order obviously gives the best effect but honestly you can just read them how you like!

" _Fuck, Max,_ don't do this-"

The words come out in a breathless blur as Victoria is pushed hard against the door. Max grabs roughly at her skirt, rips down the zip as if it burns her and slides Tori's skirt and underwear off in one smooth motion. She presses their mouths together viciously, claws at Victoria's top like it's on fire, flicks her tongue out along Victoria's bottom lip and bites when she refuses entry – and Max takes her, takes all of her, and Victoria moans and grabs at her like she never wants their bodies to part but pulls back just long enough to act like she doesn't want this -

"T- Taylor's going to be here any –"

But Max forces their lips together again to shut her up, and Victoria can only moan again when the cold wood of the door presses against the skin of her back; when Max, hard and warm against her, interlocks their bodies and tears at Victoria' expensive lace bra and throws it onto the floor like it is nothing - because it just feels so _damn good_ to have Max flushed against her like she's insatiable, _animalistic,_ and with a reluctance matched only by her singeing _want_ for this – Victoria wants, _begs,_ for this side of Max: for the side that takes her and fucks her and _uses her_ until Victoria can't stand up –

" _Fuck_ –"

Until she is nothing but a quivering mess beneath Max - until she is not the Queen of Blackwell or the _Victoria Fucking Chase –_ just a girl utterly _fucked_ until she is nothing and Max is everything - the dominant _and_ the demanding – and Victoria is _powerless_ to stop herself from succumbing to another orgasm –

And then there is a knock at Victoria's door, and Victoria is flushed, head pressed back hard against the wood, and Max is grinning evilly at her and sliding down Victoria's naked body with a gentle kiss on her breasts, her stomach, her hips, her thighs and then – _oh._

And Max's tongue is against her and circling her clit so aggressively Victoria thinks she'll come right there and Taylor knocks again –

"Victoria?" its muffled but loud and it's all Victoria can do not to press down on the handle of the door and alert Taylor because she _doesn't want that at all_ but Taylor is there and listening and might be able to hear –

And Victoria moans again, presses a hand roughly against her mouth to muffle the sound and Max pulls away long enough just smirk at her like she knows exactly what she's doing to Victoria. Quickly Max thrusts two fingers so deep inside Victoria she can hear the _sinful_ noises of how wet she is and _fuck no_ Max is taking her and taking her and taking her so _hard_ and her door doesn't have a lock and _no, no no –_

"Talk to her." Max demands, "Or I'll stop." the forceful tone in her voice has Victoria's hips bucking and her mind buzzing, and some part of her really wants to yell at Max, to tell her that she can't tell Victoria what to do, but another part of her is so desperate for her that pathetically Victoria can't say any of it -

"I – I _can't."_ Victoria hisses in reply, quietly but not at all quietly and then –

"Victoria?" Something about the way Taylor says her name is silky and enticing and Tori can't help picturing Taylor's tongue running down her body. Max's mouth is back on her clit and she still knuckle deep in her and Victoria can't take any of it and _shit, no, no, she can't talk to Taylor_

"Yes?" Victoria manages, a desperate breath that has her chest heaving and Max smiling against her and Taylor worried –

"Are you okay? I thought we were going to watch some of that weird cartoon you like?"

And Victoria groans when Max hits curls her fingers _just right –_

And Taylor must hear her and it makes this all the more dangerous and risky and Victoria's head swirls with arousal and it's _so bad but she can't help it._ "Sorry, sorry – _anime._ " Taylor corrects. "No need to moan about it."

"No –I'm – _ah –_ I'm so _fucking – sorry_ Taylor but I'm not feeling very well –"

Victoria's knows her face is boiling red. She is mortified, talking to her friend whilst Max, hipster freak, is so deep inside her Victoria is seeing stars but it turns her on so much, this humiliation - Max snakes her spare hand up Tori's body and grabs tightly at one of her breasts, pinches at the nipple and relishes in the squeak Tori gives her in reply and she does it again, harder and Victoria's suddenly flushing white hot –

"Are you okay?"

"Fine!" Victoria replies, winded and panicked, legs shaking beneath her – "I just need to –to rain check –"

And then Max turns less polite. She thrusts harder and deeper into Victoria and Tori thinks she's never been fucked so hard before, and Victoria can't help the slight banging, the shaking of the door and can't stop the noise of it and she's clenching so tightly around Max she think she might die and she can't help that she loves it all so much, to feel Max in her, to know Taylor might hear some of this –

"You don't sound fine, Vic. You need some help?"

" _No!"_ it's panicked and loud and squeaky and breathless and Victoria is sweating and crumbling against the door and she can't stand up anymore and suddenly the door is opening –

And Victoria slams her naked back hard against it to shut it again before she loses her balance, before Taylor sees them and sees Victoria naked and sweating and- "What the fuck, Victoria? What's wrong?"

And Victoria can only reply with an exasperated, breathless " _Nothing!"_

Max redoubles her efforts and Victoria didn't think it was possible to have her clit so positively _throbbing_ and Victoria is almost sobbing she's so close -

" _Don't stop_ –" she finally says loudly: a whine, a cry, a give-away to Taylor but she doesn't care so long as Max doesn't _fucking stop -_

But now Taylor is silent on the other side of the door.

 Victoria is suddenly horrified and her face is heating so violently she thinks she will pass out and Max is still fucking her and the only noise she can even hear anymore is how Max pounds her against the door and the beautiful squelching of Max's fingers in her – and Taylor _still_ isn't saying anything but Victoria's clit is throbbing so _desperately_ and Max is still fucking her and her body is still so hot and Victoria _hates_ Max for doing this to her and yet she bucks against Max's fingers as if they're going to stop.

She comes all at once – it washes against her like violent ocean waves and she can't help but cry out when she comes and Max's tongue is still against her and her fingers are slowing and Taylor is silent –

"Oh _fuuuck_ –" Tori breathes, her heart pounding, her legs shaking, her face boiling. Taylor can hear her. She knows Taylor can hear her. "Fuck – fuck – _fuck_ -!"

Victoria lets it go all at once, and then she collapses against the door. She breathes heavily for a while and tries to slow her erratic heartbeat but it is too much, and she is sliding down the door and she can feel the sweat on her back –

Max pulls away from her and, with a shit-eating grin, puts her fingers into her mouth and sucks on them like she hasn't eaten in a week and Victoria can only stare, still too breathless, still too turned on, and then she remembers Taylor –

And she is blushing furiously again and she can't speak and then the silence is back, suffocating and broken and then out of it a voice speaks –

"I think I should go." It is Taylor.

Victoria can do nothing but bury her head in her arms in her shame.

"It was nice talking, Taylor." Max says cheekily, still smiling, on the other side of the door.

"… urgh, sure, Max."

And Victoria glares at the brunette in front of her. Her eyes are blue and shining and her pupils are wide and then she kisses Victoria again, and nothing seems to matter to Tori but her lips, and everything is melting away again until Victoria is nothing but Max's again – until she has succumb, as she always would, to the touch of her girlfriend.

They whisper 'I love yous' when it's over, but eventually Victoria has her sense back and she smacks her girlfriend lightly on the leg, and tells Max to go fuck herself for what she pulled, and Max will only smile and giggle again -

And neither of them would have it any other way.

Except maybe for Taylor.


End file.
